


Is This The Real Life

by Anonymous6285



Series: Bohemian Rhapsody [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anorexia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Group Hugs, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anonymous6285
Summary: Roger thinks he’s fat and tries to hide it from the rest of the band. But they’re super nice about it.Requested by ‘Wow this is such a good name’





	Is This The Real Life

“Put this on,” John spat as he threw something at the drummer sitting on the couch. Roger pulled it off of himself and flicked the television off to see the acrylic material of a full body suit. 

“What’s this?” He stood and followed John to the kitchen. 

“Freddie wants to know what it looks like on.”

Roger rolled his eyes. “Alright.” And he left the room with the strange orange jumpsuit in his hands. 

He was somewhat excited to try it on. He always was. When he tried it on and looked in his mirror, though, all he saw was what he thought was his fat stomach. He turned sideways to observe it further as he tried to hold down his oncoming tears. 

‘I’m so fat,’ he thought as He sniffled a bit. ‘Am I eating too much?’

“Roger?” He was interrupted by his thoughts. “How’s it fit?” Freddie. 

“Great,” he lied. 

“Wonderful! Come on out here, darling. Let me see it.” 

Roger took a deep breath and sucked in his stomach. He opened the door, careful to keep his tummy flat as Freddie examines him. 

“Fits great, Roger!” And he slapped him right in the stomach. Roger tightened his muscles. 

“Uh, yeah.”

“I’ll go see how Brian’s doing.”

When Freddie left, Roger quickly but casually closed his door back. And he cried. 

 

***

 

Later that night, the four of them were all sitting on the couch watching a show that had been on. Thoughts had been bothering Roger, who was wearing the baggiest of his clothes and was under a blanket. They were the bad thoughts about his weight, and they made his eyes get hotter and redder. 

After sniffling a few times, Brian seemed to notice. 

“Roger, you okay?”

“Uh, yeah. I guess I’m just sick or something.”

Brian nodded to himself and turned back to the television. 

But the blonde couldn’t fight the tears anymore. One fell out, and when John looked over at him, he stood and quickly ran off to the bathroom. 

John didn’t say anything to the others and decided it’d be best to just leave Roger be for a few minutes. He didn’t know what was wrong, but he didn’t want to bother his friend. 

Roger sat on the closed toilet lid, trying to find a reason why this mattered so much to him. He had such great friends. Would they really care if he was fat? Would it really matter to his career? No. It wouldn’t. Not really. But it would sure as hell hurt his pride. 

He eventually decided to try to get over it and go back and sit with his friends. They were all looking at him. 

“You doing alright, Rog, darling?”

“Yeah. I just felt like I was going to hurl or something.” Lies. All lies. He wished he could throw up. Maybe it would help him lose weight, get rid of his stomach contents. 

“Feel any better?” Roger shrugged. 

“A bit.” Another lie. They all eyed him strangely as he sat back down. “Guys, I’m fine. Really.”

 

***

 

A ding sounded. A doorbell. 

“Who’s here?” asked Brian as he twisted on the couch. 

“I ordered pizza!” the lead singer replied excitedly. Roger felt his stomach drop. He couldn’t eat pizza right now. He was already feeling terrible about himself as it was. 

“Oh, yay!” 

“Thanks, Fred!” 

Roger knew he had to say something. “Yeah. Thanks, Freddie.”

They gathered around the table and passed out slices. Roger stared down at his greasy plate, dreading having to eat it. But he knew that if he left it, he’d seem unappreciative.

He picked it up and bit into it very slowly. It tasted so good. 

 

***

 

After dinner, Roger excused himself to the bathroom again. John watched as he hunched his back and walked off. 

When Roger got to the bathroom, he didn’t bother locking the door. The rest of them wouldn’t dare opening it when they knew somebody else was using it. And he knelt down at the toilet and thought about wha he was about to do. He wanted to throw up. He wanted to empty all the food he’d just eaten because all it would do would make him gain weight. 

So he lifted up his right hand and placed his left one on the toilet seat. And shoved his hand down into his throat. He started to gag and pulled it out again. He breathed deeply. 

And then tried again. He gagged a few times more. 

John stood from the table and carefully walked over to the bathroom. He slowly opened the door, but he wasn’t prepared for what he saw. 

“Roger?” He saw his band mate with his fingers shoved down his throat, gagging over the toilet. He gagged one final time before pulling his hand back out and looking up at John, who looked terrified. “What are you doing?”

“John, why did you come in here? That’s not very respective of my privacy!”

“Roger, that’s the least of my worries right now!” The drummer stood. “You’re choking yourself!”

“That’s none of your concern!”

“The hell it is!”

Roger then broke down in tears. “Please don’t tell anybody,” he pleaded. “Please.”

“Why are you doing this?”

Roger swallowed. “Like you don’t know.”

John got a bit closer and carefully placed a hand on Roger’s shoulder. 

“Rog, what’s going on? Talk to me.” He shook his head. 

“I can’t. You’d only laugh.” John pulled Roger into a hug. 

“I won’t laugh at something like that, Rog. Sorry I yelled at you.”

“It’s fine. It’s just… I— I’m…” He sniffled again. “I’m fat. And I’m trying to lose weight. I want to look good for you guys.”

John pulled away from the hug. “Oh, Roger. You shouldn’t… you don’t have to do that. We love you no matter what, okay?”

Roger nodded and used his dry hand to wipe away his tears. “Sorry to worry you.”

“No. Don’t do that.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s alright.” And Roger fell into him again. John wrapped his arms around the blonde and pulled him close. 

 

***

 

That night, Roger stood in front of his mirror a few minutes before deciding to walk to Brian’s room. 

“Brian?” he asked as he stepped through the doorway. Brian was lying down on his bed with a book. He looked up from it. 

“Hey. What’s going on? Are you feeling okay? John said you were nauseous again earlier.”

“Am I fat?” 

Brian’s eyebrows shot up. “No. Of course not. Why would you think that?”

“I dunno. I just feel fat.”

“Rog, did somebody say something to you? Because if they did…”

“No. It’s just… when I put on that suit Freddie gave me, I looked so fat.”

“You should have seen me in that thing.” Brian laughed at himself, which made Roger laugh a little as well. “I’m sure Marilyn Monroe would have even looked fat in that thing.” That definitely got Roger to laugh. 

“That’s quite something to say. Calling Marilyn Monroe fat?”

Brian shrugged. 

“Hey, if I were to be fat—“

“Roger, you’re not.”

“If l were, what would happen?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like, would I be kicked out of the band or…?” Brian stood up. 

“Roger,” he exclaimed, somewhat offended. “We love you, Rog. That’s not going to change for anything.” 

Roger looked down at the ground and smiled slightly. Brian noticed he was a little bit sad and hugged him. Roger didn’t move his arms, but soon felt another pair of arms around him. 

“We love you, Roger. Sorry about the suit. I didn’t mean for it to make you feel bad.”

“It’s alright, Fred.”

“I heard voices. Aw. Are you having a group hug without me?”

And then another pair of arms. Roger felt so warm and at home. He had such great friends. He loved them, too.


End file.
